The Pregnancy of Quinn
by KaleyMartin
Summary: Quinn's parent's find out Quinn is pregnant, but not because of Finn. They kick her out, but then she goes to someone other than Finn, her boyfriend, for help. Follow Quinn through school, doctor appointments, and more throughout her pregnancy.
1. Get Out!

**A/N: Quinn's parents didn't find out Quinn was pregnant because Finn sang it. Her mom told her dad and then they asked Quinn if it was true. Nobody knows Puck is the father yet, except Quinn and Puck's mom!**

"Is it true?" Russell Fabray asked yelling at his daughter.

"Yes daddy. It's true. I'm pregnant." Quinn replied while crying and nodding her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He replied even angrier.

"Because I knew you'd be angry at me. In your eyes I'm this perfect little girl, but I'm not." Quinn told him.

"Get out!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Get out of my house right now!"

Quinn looked at him and then her mother. Her mom had the same facial expression on her face as her father did and then Quinn ran upstairs to her room and then she sat down on her bed. She was crying so hard she could barely catch her breath. She grabbed her suitcases out of her closet and then she put all of her clothes into them and then she carried them downstairs. She had everything packed within 15 to 20 minutes and then she walked out the front door of her house. She put the suitcases in the trunk of her car and then she started driving away from her house. Quinn didn't know where she was going to go. She looked down at her radio clock and it said it was 10:00. She knew Finn was either asleep, or he was playing his XBox. She grabbed her phone and called the next person she thought of.

"Hello?" They said once they answered the phone.

"Hey Puck, it's me. Um is there any way that I can stay at your house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure come on over. What happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get there. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Quinn told him.

"Alright, see you soon."

Quinn pushed the end call button and then she felt bad. She felt bad that she didn't call Finn because he _was_ her boyfriend, but Puck _was_ the baby's father. Quinn loved Puck, it was a different kind of love than the way she loved Finn. She pulled up to his house and then she grabbed one of her suitcases out of the trunk. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Puck opened the door and looked at Quinn.

"Come on in." Puck told her while he moved out of her way so she could come in.

Puck looked down at her suitcase and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows and then looked at her.

"You need all of this tonight?" He asked jokingly.

Quinn laughed at him and then sat down on his couch.

"There is more in the car actually." Quinn replied.

Puck looked at her confused and then sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Q?"

"My parents found out I was pregnant, and so they kicked me out." Quinn spoke while looking at him and feeling the tears starting to build up again.

"What? How could they do that to you."

"My dad was so angry Puck."

Puck grabbed Quinn in his arms because he could see her starting to cry. He put a hand on her back and then his other one on her head.

"It's okay Quinn. Everything's going to be okay." Puck told her.

"Really? What am I going to do after tonight. Go live with Finn and his family and continue to lie to him about our baby."

"You can stay here. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"What am I going to tell Finn?"

"Wait you haven't even told Finn your parent's kicked you out?"

"No, you were the first person I called."

Puck grinned and nodded his head. All he could think in his head was _Finally, I came before Finn._ Quinn looked at Puck.

"So, am I going to sleep on the couch?" Quinn asked.

"No, if anyone is sleeping on a couch it's me."

"We don't have a guest room anymore because my sister and my mom are making it into some playroom for my sister. So you can sleep with me in my bed." Puck told her, "you're already pregnant, so we don't have to worry about that." Puck addded trying to bring some humour to the situation.

Quinn laughed and then she nodded her head.

"I guess you're right." she replied.

"So are you ready to go to bed? You've had a pretty rough night." Puck told her.

"Yeah." Quinn replied.

Quinn was about to grab her suitcase, but then Puck stopped her. He grabbed the handle and then picked it up.

"I got it, you're pregnant anyway, you're not supposed to be lifting heavy things away." He said while he walked upstairs behind Quinn carrying her suitcase. After Puck put her suitcase down on his floor, she got out some of her pajamas and then went into the bathroom and changed. Puck put on some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. Quinn walked into the room as soon as Puck finished changing. Quinn had on some sweat pants and a tank top. It was a loose tank top, and you could barely see her tiny baby bump.

Quinn pulled back Puck's covers and got in the bed. Puck pulled back the covers on his side and the he got in. He moved closer to her and he put his head on her's and then he put his arm around her waist, so his hand was on her stomach. She smiled and then she put her hand over his. He grinned and then they both fell asleep with their grinning faces.


	2. The First Day of School Since Puck's

Quinn woke up and then looked at the clock next to Puck's bed. It read 6:30, Quinn smiled because Puck still had his hand on her stomach.

"Puck. It's time to get up. We have to go to school." Quinn kindly spoke trying to wake him up.

Puck slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Quinn.

"I could get used to waking up and seeing this every morning." Puck said with a smirk on his face looking up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and laughed.

"It's only 6:30 and you're already flirting." Quinn joked.

"Babe, I probably flirt in my sleep. I never stop!" Puck replied as Quinn grabbed a blue and white dress and a blue cardigan and then went into Puck's bathroom to change.

Puck walked over to his closet and grabbed some of this jeans, his black and white converse and a black button down shirt. Quinn walked out of the bathroom and spun around.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look great. Like always, excpet you have no shoes on." Puck told her once he looked down at her feet.

Quinn walked over to her suitcase a grabbed a pair of blue flats. She slipped them on her feet and then spun around again.

"Now is that better?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Yes." Puck replied with a joking face and then walked over to Quinn.

"I'm glad you're here." Puck said while looking down at Quinn and then watched her bite her lip.

"Me too."

Puck and Quinn went downstairs and then Puck's mom already had breakfast made.

"I love waffles." Quinn spoke as she grabbed a waffle and the syrup and then she put her plate on the dining room table.

"I'm glad!" Puck's mom replied.

Puck walked in behind Quinn and grabbed his waffle.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Noah.

They both sat there and ate their pancakes and then they were getting ready to leave to go to school.

"Thank you so much Ms. Puckerman for letting me stay here. Anytime you need or want me to leave, I will. I appreciate everything." Quinn told his mom while she was walking to get her binder for school.

"You're welcome. Quinn you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Even after the baby is born, if you still need to stay here you can." she told Quinn.

Quinn smiled, nodded her head, and thanked her.

Puck put his hand on Quinn's back and then they walked out of the front door. They had to ride to school in seperate cars or everyone would know something was up, so Quinn left before Puck did and then Puck left the driveway about 5 minutes later. Quinn went into school and found Finn in the parking lot.

"Hey Q." Finn said as she pulled in and got out of her car.

"Hey." Quinn said smiling and then kissed Finn.

When she kissed Finn, Puck was walking toward them. Puck hating watching them kiss. It made him want to vomit.

"What's up Finn?" Puck asked as he walked over to them as the kissed, but Puck interrupted them.

"Hey dude." Finn replied as he hit knuckles with Puck.

Finn put his arm around Quinn and they all three starting walking toward the school.

"So are you ready for the game tonight?" Quinn asked looking up at Puck who was on the other side of Finn.

"Most definetly. We're going to kill the other team."

"Well, I won't be there in a cheerios uniform, but I'll be there." Quinn replied.

Finn looked down and grinned at Quinn. He knew it was hard for her, so he was trying to help her out.

"Hey Q after the game, do you want to hang out at your house?" Finn asked.

"I would love to, but me and my parents are going to spend some "bonding" time together and watch a movie." Quinn lied to him.

"Oh okay. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you after 1st and 2nd period." Finn told her as he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and then walked into his classroom.

Quinn and Puck were talking together.

"You and your parents, bonding?" Puck said looking at Quinn.

"It was the best thing I could think of." Quinn replied, "Maybe you and me could watch a movie tonight, so I won't be entierly lying."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go pick us out a movie during 7th period since that's my free period." Puck told her.

"Alright, so I'll see you after this class." Quinn said as she was walking into her class.

"See ya then." Puck replied with a grin and then walked into his classroom.


	3. Keep Your Head Up

Puck and Quinn met up after first hour and then went to their second hour. They were in the same class, so they went in and had a seat together at one of the lab tables. Puck wrote on a piece of paper.

_Any movie prefrences for tonight?_

Quinn read the note and then she wrote back.

_Not anything I can think of right now. If I think of one I will tell you, if I don't tell you anything, then just get something you've been wanting to watch or a movie you love._

Puck replied after he read the note.

_Alright, sounds good to me. So when are you going to tell Finn that your parents kicked you out?_

_I'm not sure. Probably the same time I tell him that this baby is actually yours. I can give him all the bad news at once._

_Sounds like a good plan._

Then the bell rang, so they both grabbed their books and then they walked out of the classroom. They walked out of the classroom and then they all three went to their 3rd hour. it went by quickly and then they went to lunch. They met up with everyone else in glee club. They sat with them and then Quinn went to go throw away her tray, she was almost back to the table when Azimo and Karofsky threw two blue slushies at her face. The whole cafeteria was laughing at Quinn. Puck and Finn both stood up at the same time. Finn went over to Azmino and Puck walked over to Karofsky.

"Karofsky, what is your problem dude?!" Puck exclaimed.

"She's the biggest loser here now since she got pregnant. Well, that Berry chick is still a major loser, but Quinn is right there with her."

"She isn't a loser. So don't throw slushies at her anymore or you will be dealing with me everytime!"

"What are you going to do? Why are you even standing up for her? She is Finn's girlfriend."

"She's my... friend!"

Then Puck hit Karofsky right in the jaw and then hit him again.

"That's what I'm going to do, but harder each time. And more." Puck replied as he walked away and went back to the table. Finn looked over at Puck.

"Thanks for defending Quinn like that."

"It's no problem."

All of the girls were in the bathroom with Quinn. Quinn was crying and they were all trying to get the slushie off of her.

"They are lima losers Quinn. Don't let them get to you." Santana said while standing beside her.

Quinn nodded her head and then she looked at all the girls.

"Thank you guys for everything. You are the greatest." Quinn told them.

"Your welcome Quinn." Rachel replied.

Quinn stood up from the stool she was sitting on and then she hugged all of the girls in one massive group hug.

"So are you r-r-ready to g-g-go to Glee club?" Tina asked with her stutter.

"Yes. Let's go." Quinn replied as they all walked out of the bathroom. They all walked into the choir room and the guys were all standing in the front of the room.

"Girls have a seat." Mr. Schue spoke.

"We have prepared something for you Quinn. People are jerks, but we wanted to sing this song for you." Finn said as they all started singing "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer.

Finn got the first verse.

_"I've been waiting on the sunset _

_Bills on my mindset _

_I can't deny they're getting high _

_Higher than my income _

_My income's breadcrumbs _

_I've been trying to survive _

_The glow that the sun gives _

_Right around sunset _

_Helps me realize _

_This is just a journey _

_Drop your worries _

_You are gonna turn out fine. _

_Oh, you'll turn out fine. _

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine. "_

Then they all sang the chorus:

_"But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. _

_You gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. _

_I know it's hard, know it's hard, _

_To remember sometimes, _

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. "_

Puck sang the next verse while talking toward the girls and looking at Quinn.

_"I've got my hands in my pockets, _

_Kickin' these rocks. _

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go by. _

_I'm buyin' in the skeptics, _

_Skeptics mess with, _

_The confidence in my eyes _

_I'm seeing all the angles, _

_Starts to get tangled _

_I start to compromise _

_My life and the purpose. _

_Is it all worth it, _

_Am I gonna turn out fine? "_

All of the guys sang the chorus again:

_"Oh, you'll turn out fine. _

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine. _

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. _

_I know it's hard, know it's hard, _

_To remember sometimes, _

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. "_

Puck and Finn walked toward Quinn and stood on both sides of her chair and they were singing the next verse together while Quinn was smiling:

_"Only rainbows after rain _

_The sun will always come again. _

_It's a circle, circling, _

_Around again, it comes around again. _

_I say only rainbows after rain _

_The sun will always come again. _

_It's a circle, circling, _

_Around again, it comes around "_

Then they all finished off the song:

_"But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. _

_I know it's hard, know it's hard, _

_To remember sometimes, _

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh. _

_Keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh, _

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I said ohhhh no no no no"_

All of the girls stood up and clapped. Quinn ran up to them all and hugged each one of them. Once she hugged them, she stood back so she could look at them all.

"Thank you guys so much. That means alot to me." Quinn smiled and then they all group hugged even the girls.

"Great job guys. Now for this weeks assignment you will all be singing duets with someone, but your partners will be chosen from random draw, so come up here and get the name of your partner. You will be singing a love song together, any love song."

Quinn was first up, so she walked up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Puck." Quinn said trying not to seem excited. Puck was in the back row and then he smirked.

Finn walked up next and drew a name.

"Rachel."

Mercedes walked up next and she drew Kurt's name. Santana drew Matt's name. Tina drew Mike's name. Brittany was the only one without a partner. Mr. Schue told Brittany she could just sing a song by herself as long as it was a love song. Everyone was happy about their partners, well Finn would have rather had Quinn, but Rachel wasn't too bad.

Glee club ended and Puck was going to go and get them a movie to watch tonight. Puck was so happy him and Quinn were going to get to sing together. Puck sort of knew the movies Quinn liked to watch. He was going to try to combine Action and romance, so he walked into the video store and then he found the movie _The Bounty Hunter._ It looked pretty good. If he didn't like it, then at least he could look at Jennifer Anistion. Puck bought the movie and then he went to his house. Quinn got to his house about 15 minutes after he did. Quinn put her binder and her textbook on the coffee table in the living room and then sat down on the couch beside Puck. She put her head on his arm.

"I'm so happy we get to sing together." Puck said.

"Me too. We need to think of a song." Quinn told him.

"I know, we can think of one tomorrow. I'm sure Finn and Rachel will sing their song tomorrow anyway, so we can sit and watch theirs and pick and even better song."

"Yeah, so you better go get ready for the game." Quinn said as she looked up at him.

"I get dressed when I get there." He told her.

"Right." Quinn said and then she laughed.

"It's going to be wierd not seeing you in your cheerios uniform on the sidelines." Puck told her.

"It's going to feel wierd. Now I get to sit in the stands with everyone else. What should I wear?" Quinn asked.

"Normally people wear our school colors or a school tshirt. I know you don't own a t-shirt, so do you have a red or white dress and a white or red pull-over thing." Puck said talking about a cardigan at the end.

"Yes, let me go get changed and then we can leave." Quinn told him as she walked upstairs and put on a white dress with a red cardigan and some red flats.

"Let's go!" Quinn exclaimed as she walked over to Puck.

Puck had to be there early, so he could get ready. His mom would come later before the game started. Quinn let Puck go first and then she left about 5 minutes later. Puck went in the locker room and started to put on his uniform and Quinn got in the stands and sat down in one of the seats and saved a seat for Puck's mom beside her.


	4. The Game

Puck went in the locker room and he walked over to his locker. His and Finn's lockers were right next to each others. When put got there Finn was standing at his locker looking at some piece of paper.

"Whatcha got there?" Puck asked nodding his head at the piece of paper.

"Some music Rachel gave me to the song we're singing for the duet. I can't believe I got Rachel, I wish I had Quinn." Finn replied.

"Yeah I know you do man." Puck said as he slapped Finn on the shoulder and then turned to where his back was to Finn and started smirking and putting on his shoulder pads.

"So what are you and Q singing together?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. We don't really talk. I mean she is always with you, if she isn't at her place. We only talk when you two talk to me." Puck said lying but he was the best liar at school so anybody would believe him.

"True." Finn replied and put his jersey on the same time Puck did.

Coach Tanaka came into the locker room and then started talking to the guys and getting them pumped up for the game.

Meanwhile, Quinn was sitting in the crowd and then Finn's mom was walking down the bleachers. She leaned over to actually see if she was Quinn.

"Quinn?" Carole questioned.

Quinn smiled and looked over at her.

"Hey!" she said as she stood up and hugged Finn's mom.

"How are you doing?" she asked Quinn.

"I'm good." she said as she sat down and Carole sat down right beside her.

"Good," Carole responded and then she looked at Quinn, "it's different not seeing you in your uniform and cheering on Finn from the sidelines."

"Yeah. It's definetly something new." Quinn replied and then Puck's mom walked down the bleachers.

She saw Carole sitting beside Quinn.

"Carole!" She said excitedly.

Finn and Puck's moms had known each other for a while since Finn and Puck had been best friends since like 5th grade, so they would always see each other when they would drop off the boys somewhere like the movies.

"Hey!" she said.

Quinn just stood there awkwardly and watched the two hug each other. Quinn couldn't hug Puck's mom because Carole didn't know they were that close because nobody knew Quinn was living at Puck's house. So Puck's mom just smiled and slid past Quinn and sat down beside Carole. Carole was in the middle of them and Quinn was at the end of the row. Quinn just looked at the field and was waiting for Puck to come out.

Finally you heard the band play and then you saw the guys running out. Quinn stood up and started clapping.

"Yay!" Quinn and the two moms screamed as the players were running out and to the home side.

The first quarter started and Quinn was watching Finn throw the ball around and the first pass Finn made was an interception. Quinn watched at Finn and Puck walk over to bench. Finn took off his helmet and then did his half smile towards Quinn. Quinn smiled back to him. Puck was behind him and then mocked Finn by half smiling like him towards Quinn. Quinn laughed on the inside so nobody could hear her. The other team scored, so then they both had to go out on the field again.

The game wasn't very good, in fact, Quinn found it quite boring. The only plus side was watching Puck. _He looks so good in his uniform._ Quinn thought to herself. It was halftime, so the guys all went into the locker room and Quinn decided to go to the confession stands to get her something to eat because she was starving. She looked at what they served and finally it was her turn to order.

"Hey Quinn." Mr. Schue asked Quinn. The teachers always worked the football confession stands and at other sporting events.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Quinn replied with a smile.

"What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll take a nacho, a water, and a hotdog."

"Alright, coming right up." Mr. Schue said walking around getting Quinn's food, "that will be $5.00."

Quinn handed Mr. Schuester the $5 bill and then got her food and walked back to her seat. She was so hungry and she was craving anything she could find at this point. She decided to eat her hotdog first and then her nachos. She finished her food and then the football players came back out.

Quinn sat there and watched Finn and Puck play the rest of the game. They finally scored and the game was tied. Then McKinley had the ball. Finn threw the ball to Puck and he caught it. Puck ran to the endzone and got a touchdown.

Quinn jumped up and screamed.

"We won!" Quinn and both of their moms screamed and all hugged each other excitedly.

Finn went over and jumped up along with Puck and they hit each others chests together.

The whole team was so excited.

Finn ran up in the bleachers and kissed Quinn.

"Congratulations quarter back."

"Thanks."

Puck watched Quinn and Finn and he hated watching them together. He wished she would just tell him the truth already, so he could have her. So he wouldn't have to come second to Finn once again.

Everyone left the game and Finn walked Quinn to her car.

"So I'll see you.. tomorrow?" Finn asked questioningly.

"Yeah. I'll see if I have anything and I'll call you." Quinn smiled and then kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." Finn said as Quinn got into her car.

"I will. You too." Quinn replied as she closed the door and pulled out of the parking lot and then she saw Puck's truck behind her.

Puck and Quinn pulled into the driveway to his house. Puck put his arm around her and they walked into the house together. They both sat down on the couch and then Quinn looked at Puck.

"So what did you get for us to watch?" Quinn asked.

"The Bounty Hunter, it has action and romance. I know how you like romance I like action, so maybe we'll like it." Puck replied.

"Sounds great. Let's watch it." Quinn told him as she cuddled closer to him and he put his arm around her.

They sat together and watched the movie. The movie ended and then Puck looked down at Quinn. Her head was in his lap. He started putting his fingers through her hair and then he stopped and looked at her.

"Quinn?" Puck whispered.

There was no answer. She was asleep. Puck didn't want to wake her up just to go to bed, so he slowly put his arm under her knees and then his other one under her back. He slowly walked up the stairs carrying her bridal style and then put her in the bed and then pulled the covers over her. He kissed her temple on her forehead and then he changed into his sleeping shorts and then he climbled into the bed behind her. He did exactly what he did last night, putting his hand on her stomach and then he slowly went into a deep sleep.


	5. Answers

Quinn woke up and she realized she was still in her clothes from last night. Quinn turned over and looked at the clock it was 9:45. She looked at the other side of Puck's bed and he wasn't there. Quinn got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. She walked downstairs and Puck was sitting on the couch and was watching t.v.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Puck said with a smirk.

Quinn laughed and looked over at him.

"Good morning."

"Sleep good?" Puck asked her.

"Yeah, except I don't remember going to bed last night." Quinn told him.

"Because I carried you to bed. You fell asleep while watching the movie."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's all good. I turned it off once you fell asleep."

Quinn went into the kitchen and found an apple and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So what should we do today?" Quinn asked Puck.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" Puck questioned.

"I don't know, maybe we could go out for some icecream or go to the mall. I do need some new clothes. My old clothes aren't fitting very well."

"Alright, the mall it is." Puck told her and then looked at her.

"You might want to change first and do something with that hair of yours." He playfully replied while he shook his hand over her hair and messed it up even more.

"Very funny. I'll be right back." Quinn told him as she went upstairs.

She looked through her suitcase and looked for something to wear. She found a blue babydoll dress to wear. She took off her red dress and then looked down at her baby bump. It was bigger now than it had been a few days ago. She put on the baby blue dress and then found some shoes to match. She went in the bathroom and brushed her hair. She then took the curling iron and curled her hair. She was very pleased with the outcome and then walked downstairs. She stood at the edge of the steps and looked over at Puck. He turned to look at her and found her propped up against the edge of the stair rail and she had her hands on her stomach.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked him.

"Yep, let's get out of here." Puck replied.

Quinn and Puck got into his truck and then they went to the mall. Quinn walked into one of the maternity stores and Puck decided to go to one of the sports stores. They didn't want to risk anyone seeing them and asking why he was there with her. Quinn looked through the racks and found some cute maternity tops and some colored capris. She also found some more dresses that fit her really loose and they were so comfortable. She loved them already even if she had just tried them on for about 10 seconds. Quinn walked up to the register and paid for her stuff.

Puck was in the sports store and found some shirts for their football team. He found some shirts and he started looking through the racks some more. The store had all kinds of McKinley High t-shirts. He bought himself a shirt and then he found a women's one. He bought one size bigger than the size he knew Quinn normally wore, so she could possibly wear it. He met Quinn outside the store. The two stores were right in front of each other. They both walked out of the store at the same time.

"Perfect timing." Puck said.

"I was going to say the same thing." Quinn replied with a smile.

"So did you get some good stuff?" Puck asked looking at her shopping bags.

"Yeah, what did you buy?" Quinn asked him looking at his bag.

Puck sat down on one of the benches and he took out the shirt he bought for himself.

"I got this one that says McKinley High Atheltics." Puck say holding it up and showing it to her.

"You have like a thousand of these." Quinn told him laughing and holding his shirt for him as he put his hand back in the bag.

"I know, but I like them and they are good workout shirts." Puck assured her.

"Alright." Quinn replied.

Puck took out the other shirt and gave it to her.

"And this one is for you." Puck told her as she took it out of his hand.

Quinn unfolded it and looked at it. It was red and on the front it had McKinley High in cute black bubble letters with polka dots in the letters in left corner of the shirt. Then she turned it around and it said, "Proud girlfriend of a McKinley Titan". It was written in the same cute bubble letters with polka dots as on the front. It had their school mascot beside the writing. Quinn smiled and then looked at Puck.

"I love it." Quinn said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I knew you didn't have a school t-shirt and I thought I'd buy you one. Now you can wear it to the games." Puck replied.

"Thank you. I really love it. It's so cute!" Quinn said with excitement.

Quinn and Puck just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. At this moment they didn't really cared who was at the mall or it they were staring at them or not. Their moment ended once Quinn's phone vibrated. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She had a text from Finn.

_Can you meet me somwhere soon? We need to talk ASAP! -Finn_

Quinn was confused and so she texted back.

_Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet? -Q_

_I guess we can meet at the park. Meet me at 1:00. -Finn_

_Alright, Is something wrong? -Q_

_Yes, I need answers. -Finn_

_Answers to what? -Q_

She never got a text back from Finn.

"Who was that?" Puck asked her.

"It was Finn."

"What did he want?"

"He wants to meet me at the park at 1 'o' clock."

"Why?" Puck asked confused.

"He said he wants answers."

"Answers to what?"

"I don't know that's what I asked him and he never answered back."

"I guess you'll find out soon." Puck replied

"I guess so." Quinn agreed as her and Puck got up from the bench and they started to walk into another store so Quinn could look for some more clothes.


	6. Puck is the Father

Quinn bought alot of new clothes. Her and Puck got back to his house at about 12:25. They had stopped to eat lunch before they got to his house. Quinn walked up to his room and placed her bags down on his bed. Quinn looked at the clock and then looked at Puck.

"I guess I better get to the park." Quinn told him in a sad tone. She didn't want to leave him.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Puck said as he watched her walk to the door.

"Okay." Quinn replied and then she walked downstairs.

_Answers to what? _Quinn thought to herself. _He's angry, and he wants answers. Wait maybe he knows that the baby isn't his... No that can't be it. Finn isn't that smart, so he couldn't possibly figure that out. I mean he believed the story about sperm swimming faster in the hot tub, so he couldn't be smart enough to find out that the baby was actually Puck's._

Quinn pulled into the park's parking lot and then she looked at one of the park benches and saw Finn sitting there. Quinn got out of her car and then walked over to the bench. She walked over to him and then he looked up at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Quinn asked him.

"Can you just sit down, please?" Finn asked in a angry tone of voice, but there wasn't as much anger at the end went she said please.

Quinn sat down beside him. They both looked at each other. Quinn was sitting there waiting for him to be the first to talk since she had no idea why she was here in the first place.

"I went to your house today," Finn told her, "you're mom told me you weren't there. Then she told me that your dad and her kicked you out about 4 days ago." Finn finished agrily and could barely even look at her.

"Yes, they did kick me out." Quinn told him. She was debating on telling him what the truth is about Puck and staying with him and how the baby is his. She decided now was as good a time as any other.

"So they kicked you out because you're pregnant?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah." Quinn replied.

Finn put his elbows on his knees and then put his head in his hands and shook his head.

Quinn then looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, we need to talk about something."

"What?"

"Finn, when my parents kicked me out, I called Puck."

"You did what?"

"I called Puck and I stayed at his house."

"Are you still staying at his house?" Finn asked angrily.

"Yes." Quinn replied while nodding her head.

"Why? Why would you call Puck?" Finn questioned her as he stood up.

Quinn stood up and then looked up at Finn.

"Because Finn. Because Puck is the father." Quinn admitted.

"What?" Finn exclaimed.

Quinn started crying and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry."

Finn hit the bench and then kicked it.

"I'm done! I'm done with you and I'm done with him! We're over!" Finn yelled at her as he walked away and punched things while he walked to his car.

Quinn just stood beside the bench he had kicked over and she watched him get into his car and quickly drive away. Quinn slowly sat down on the ground and kept crying. She would have sat down on the bench, but she didn't think she could pick it up. Quinn sat there in the grass and then Santana and Brittany walked over to her.

"Hey Q. What are you doing?" Santana asked confused as to why she was sitting on the ground and crying.

"Oh, um, hey you guys." Quinn said trying to wipe away her eyes.

"We're not guys." Brittany replied.

Quinn and Santana just looked at Brittany. The girl was smart, only when it came to certain things though.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked sitting down beside her in the grass and then Brittany sat on the other side of Quinn.

"Well, my parents kicked me out of my house about 4 days ago. That night, I didn't call Finn because I knew he'd either be asleep or be playing video games, so I called Puck." Quinn told them and then was interrupted by Santana.

"Wait, why did you call Puck?" Santana asked. Santana still had a thing for Puck, so she was a little angry that Quinn had called him.

"Well because the baby isn't Finn's, it's Puck's." Quinn told them both.

"You're joking." Santana replied.

Quinn shook her head and then looked at them both.

"Then Finn told me he was done with me and he was done with Puck." Quinn said as she started crying again. Santana and Brittany both put their arm around Quinn and Quinn sat there with the girls and cried on their shoulders. Santana was still angry about the baby being Puck's, but she felt bad for Quinn, so she had to be a good friend and help her out.

"How about we go and get something sweet to eat." Santana said as she looked at both of the girls. She wanted Quinn to stop crying and she also wanted to get off of the grass.

"Yay, sugar." Brittany spoke as she quickly stood up and stood beside Santana.

Quinn smiled and then looked at them both.

"Can you two help me up?" Quinn asked them as she laughed.

Santana and Brittany laughed and then put their hands out to help her up. They got her up and then they all laughed together on their way to their cars to go to the sweet shop downtown. They all ate some cookies and then Quinn bought some fudge to take to Puck. Quinn said her goodbyes to Brittany and Santana and then was on her way back to Puck's house.


End file.
